The High Brotherhood of Druids
by Sage and Snape
Summary: Trelawney has made a Prophecy about HP.Merlin has made a Prophecy about a Snape.Which proves true?Will Sage and HP finally get on?3rd in series.AwardWinnngAuthor!
1. Musings

Start of Term Notices: For returning Hogwarts students please proceed to read. For those readers not returning, however, please be warned that this is the THIRD fic in a series. If you have not read the other two, you will very likely get completely lost, which would be very bad. Just click on my pen name above to link to the other stories. The first is "Snape's Student Sage" and the second is "Sage and the Prophecy of Merlin." If you are a new reader, please give this a chance, you may thank me in the end.  
  
ENJOY ALL  
  
Disclaimer: Potter ain't mine.  
  
ASSERTION: SAGE SNAPE IS MINE. STEAL MY NAME FROM ME AND ALL HE WILL BREAK LOOSE!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Musings  
  
As quickly as everything had come, there was nothing left in the wake but doubts, and everyone felt it undeniably. Especially two black-haired, light skinned young men.  
  
Harry Potter was the worse off wizard of the two. The luck of his wand core was not something that escaped him that easily. Nor was Cedric Diggory's fate, for that matter. Harry now had another scar from an encounter with Voldemort, but this one held an entirely different meaning for him. While the first was a reminder of his mother's sacrifice, the second was a reminder of his weaknesses and the harsh reality of his inabilties.  
  
And now, he was banished from the world of magic for the summer and someone expected him to come to terms with what had happened. Not Sage though... Sage knew that this would forever change Harry Potter, as much earlier events had changed himself.  
  
Sage was sullen and quiet and recuperating, but he had not dismissed Potter, as much as he might have liked to do so. No, every now and again, his thoughts would light upon his wayward cousin. It made Sage grateful to be a Snape – strong and stoney, resistant to the winds of fate. Most of all it made Sage grateful to have an uncle like Severus.  
  
He scoffed when he thought of what Sirius Black could do for Potter. Although Sage was not biased enough or condescending enough to think that Sirius was not a strong or resourceful wizard, he knew one key thing: Sirius Black was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin.  
  
Severus Snape, on the other hand, was as Slytherin as a wizard could come. That, in and of itself, was valuable in a time of war and subterfuge.  
  
Potter would be prone to deception and Sage certainly would not be. Potter would be impulsive and Sage would be calculating. It would make all the difference.  
  
It was in this mindframe that Sage sat by the lake in cream colored pants and a dark grey, silk shirt meditating. He had been doing it daily ever since he had come back from Lyon Llyonyss the first time and now he felt a duty to do it well. Plus, it was the only way for him to escape and clear his mind. Productivity and asylum, who would have thought?  
  
He had the striking feeling that this year would be how last year _should _have been, only now instead of preparing for the future, he would be struggling to prepare for the present.

  
  
Severus stared across the table at his frowning nephew. Sage was poised, fork in hand, staring at his pork chop as if it were altogether something else.  
  
He finished chewing and raised an eyebrow. "Sage?" He said, drawing the name out with his deep, bass voice.  
  
Sage jerked his head upward, completely jostled, "Sorry, sir, what?"  
  
Severus fought the desire to roll his eyes, such behaviour was hardly characteristic of him.  
  
"Thinking about something?" He queried.  
  
Sage put his fork down and put his hands on the table, sitting back slightly.  
  
"I am concerned," Sage stated simply.  
  
Severus scowled at the boy's brevity, "About?"  
  
"You."  
  
Severus answered frowning, "Me, why ever would you be concerned about me?"  
  
Sage glared at him full-force, which was becoming increasingly more daunting, even to another Snape.  
  
"You cannot go back," he replied, raising his eyebrow testily to accentuate his words.  
  
"It is not for you to say, unfortunately," Severus retorted harshly.  
  
Sage stood up to his full height, which was now also daunting, but not to his uncle who was still a bit taller.  
  
"Who is to say? _Dumbledore_? He would use you as a pawn! I know what I have seen and if you go you will die. I will not allow that to happen. Whatever I have to do," he growled.  
  
Severus did not even bother getting up where he once likely would have. It was exactly what the boy wanted and he would not give it to him.  
  
"Sit down! And don't take that tone with me. You will learn to control yourself."  
  
Sage grudgingly sat down, huffing and crossing his arms.  
  
"I am in control of myself. I need you to do this, Uncle. I cannot train myself. You don't have just you to think about anymore."  
  
"Do you think I am not aware of that, Sage? Precautions will be taken."  
  
Sage leaned further across the table, "What precautions?"  
  
"That is not for you to know either," Severus answered, taking another bite.  
  
"It is my _right _to know!"  
  
"Tone, Sage, and it is not your _right _to know."  
  
Sage's lip curled distastefully at being admonished, but he let it pass.  
  
"Sir, how can you take this so lightly?"  
  
"Lightly? You are mistaken on that. I am not taking this _lightly_; however, I do choose exactly what I portray to everyone. It's best you learn that."  
  
"Uncle Severus, I cannot afford anything to happen to you." He said genuinely, picking his fork and knife back up.  
  
"I know you cannot and the reverse is true as well, which is why you must concentrate harder this summer and be stronger and more resilient."  
  
"I am and I will, sir."  
  
Severus quirked an eyebrow again, resting both his eyes heavily on his nephew, "Then you have nothing to worry about then. Trust me, precautions will be taken. Even Dumbledore weighs your vision heavily and will not allow me to simply go back. There are other ways, and we will leave it at that."  
  
The last words put the final stamp on it and Sage knew it. He pushed the green beans around on his plate before he finally muttered, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, if you would cooperate, I would like these last few weeks to be as comfortable as they can be with Miss Granger's impending visit. Until then, I expect your help in the lab in the mornings and devotion to your training the rest of the time we have."  
  
"You will have it, on both counts... Thank you again," he said, quietly.  
  
"I seriously hope that I will not regret it," he said, a little harsher than he had meant to. Granger wasn't quite as annoying when Potter and Weasley weren't around.  
  
"It is important to me... since I am going to be leaving again." Sage said, looking down ever so slightly, which made his black hair fall around his cheekbones.  
  
"I know it is, which is the only reason why I would allow it. _Hopefully _this allowance will make you work all the harder while you are gone. I expect no less of you. Need I say that a repeat of last time is completely unacceptable?"  
  
Sage sighed, "No, sir, I've already given you my word, I won't come back this time."  
  
"I'll beat the bloody pulp out of you if you do," Severus said in his death whisper. It was enough to make Sage's hair stand on end.  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow again, "And I'll beat the bloody pulp out of you if you do not conduct yourself properly while you are visiting Miss Granger. Clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir, clear."  
  
Who will be the first to review???  
  
Sage kisses for you!


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione smiled broadly when she saw him. She didn't think that he had quite seen her yet because he still seemed to be looking around. On the steps to Gringotts he stood wearing what appeared to be a black, long- sleeved (of course) silk shirt. The material was blown tightly against his chest by the warm breeze. The last few buttons of the shirt were not done as were the first few, which practically were not done up so that he would get a breeze and not get too warm. However it caused Hermione to blush because she could see, when the shirt was blown askew properly, a small and endearing black treasure trail escaping into the waist of his pants. His hands were hidden in the pockets of said steely blue cargo pants, which clung desperately to his hips as they were rather loose. His eyes were hidden underneath the sunglasses Professor Snape had given him nearly two years prior, today the glasses were light blue and the frames black. Again no surprise there.  
  
She couldn't help but stare at him. So much had happened in so little time. Just as quickly as he had plummeted into depression, he had bounced back, if not in feeling as least in demeanor. She knew he was still bothered by it. She was still shocked to look at this tall, dark-haired, handsome boy, well, young man and know that he was her boyfriend.  
  
For so long she had fancied him, most of the time without clearly realizing it. Since then he had grown even handsomer. He had seemed to not have any feelings like that for her, but in a startling revelation before they left school, he had told her that he was no longer going out with Amanda Macnair because he could not have affections like that for her, because his heart longed to be with someone else. And that someone had been her, much to her surprise.  
  
Now instead of visiting Krum in Bulgaria, she was visiting Sage in Diagon Alley and then spending the next week with him. She was to spend three days at Professor Snape's Manor, which was daunting, and then he was to come and meet her parents. He, strangely enough, thought it only proper and had insisted upon in. If, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Granger found that acceptable.  
  
Suddenly, he spied her walking up to him and walked down a few steps with as much eagerness as a Snape could possible have. She smiled openly as she saw his tight lipped smile, his black hair blowing back in the wind, but still a few tendrils streaking across the rims of his sunglasses.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms, gently, and then lifted her up a stair higher than him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder as they shared a hug. If he had not done so, he could have easily rested his chin on top of her head. She closed her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Good to see you, Hermione," he said, pulling away to look at her. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you!" She said brightly. She still had not gotten used to a male complementing her looks, no one else had ever done it. "You like downright handsome yourself." She paused and looked at him, "Have you grown again?"  
  
The side of his mouth curled in a half smile, "Could be, but then again it could be that I am wearing boots."  
  
She looked down at his feet, "New Docs?"  
  
He nodded down at the black boots, "Yes, my uncle said my other ones were shoddy and that he wouldn't go walking around with me looking underdressed. So I had to go shopping." He pulled at the bottom of his loose, black shirt.  
  
"Speaking of, where is Professor Snape?"  
  
"Oh, right, you made me lose sight of that altogether. He's down Knockturn Alley at the Apothecary. He's doing some research, and the Apothecary here doesn't carry much more than what the average wizard or student would need. Not what your average Potion's master wants. He doesn't fancy getting his ingredients directly from the ministry pipelines, either, never know who's keeping tabs."  
  
"So we have to go down there," She answered, looking rather nervous.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well Harry took a wrong exit on the Floo and ended up down there, said they'd scared the daylight out of him. They were all grouping up on him. Right frightening crowd, he said."  
  
Sage smiled, "It's not as dodgy as people think down there. Lots of people who practice Dark Magic never use it for any harm, and to speak of it lots of Dark Wizards would not agree with Voldemort's ideals. I'm sure we can talk about all this later, after you see. Don't get me wrong, there's freakos in every kind of wizard and creature. But, you don't need to worry with me, Hermione, they won't come anywhere near us."  
  
She still looked uneasy, "Why not? I mean, we are young, won't we look like easy prey?"  
  
Sage snorted, "Gods no. Let me just say that most trained in the ancient ways and most wizards in general, if they are worth their salt, can feel the power of another wizard. Like an unspoken knowledge that they are either superior or inferior in magical ability to another. They can feel my power as a Magi very potently, you'll see. They'll probably be nearly as wary as if Voldemort had just gone walking by."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yes, serious."  
  
"Can I feel it," she asked hopefully.  
  
Sage shrugged, "Suppose we could find out, but first you will need someone else to compare me to, so perhaps we can do it later tonight and you can see if you can tell a difference between me and the professor."  
  
"All right then, I'll go with you," she said, taking his hand and walking with him down the stairs.  
  
It seemed to get nearly as dark as night when they entered Knockturn Alley. Sage put away his sunglasses in one of the deep pockets of his pants. Hermione clutched onto his hand strongly.  
  
She noticed, right away, that the people did not look much different here than Diagon Alley. The only difference was that many did not seem to care about their appearances. They also seemed to all be very quiet and wearers of dark colors.  
  
"Most pureblooded families, Hermione, have a sort of Dark Arts tradition. Most ancient magic involved what is now considered Dark Arts, so families that have been around that long still linger in it, as well as what is now seen as more conventional magic."  
  
She nodded and gave him a brave Gryffindor smile. She was still a little frightened.  
  
The next observation she made was that they all seemed to be moving away from them, like clearing their way. That was rather odd. It was also unusual to see people nodding to Sage as they walked by.  
  
"Why are they doing that?" She whispered.  
  
Sage looked down at her with his blue eyes, looking rather soft today rather than icey like usual.  
  
"They can feel it, Hermione. I expect they are guessing at what I am. They, obviously, don't know me and are being conscious of me. That's why they are leaving us our way and nodding to me respectfully. Suppose they don't want me to get angry or offended and confront them."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open slightly, "They're afraid of you?"  
  
"Yes, if you didn't notice I got a few odd looks in Diagon Alley as well. You have got to remember that they do not know my ideals or anything like that. People down Knockturn Alley are as careful as those out in Diagon Alley."  
  
Hermione was in the middle of answering when they both turned as a voice yelled, "Snape!"  
  
Sage furrowed his brow as he saw Macnair coming up to him.  
  
"Ahh, Sage, you look so like Severus from behind, I only saw the back of your head over the crowd, sorry about that."  
  
Sage shook Mr. Macnair's hand, "No bother, sir."  
  
"I don't suppose you could give this to your uncle for me?" The man asked holding out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Certainly, sir, but he's just down the street it you need to talk with him."  
  
Macnair shook his head, "No, no need. I've got the boys with me, in a sort of hurry, you see. Just be sure to give that to him."  
  
Sage took the parchment and shook the man's hand again, "Yes sir, I will. Good to see you."  
  
"Yes, give my regards to Severus will you. Sorry I missed him."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
Hermione watched as the familiar man went off again in the other direction and then she tried to hide her growl. "He's a vile man."  
  
"I agree," Sage answered, taking her hand up again.  
  
"Then why were you so polite to him?"  
  
For a brief second he glared at her, before he sighed. "I've got to be Hermione. Some things you don't understand right now, but I promise you will. We can talk about all that later, let's just have a good time today."  
  
She smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just he was, with Buckbeak, you know, last year."  
  
"I know, I remember. At least he doesn't come to your house," he stated, his mood becoming better again. "Ahh, we're here."  
  
He held the door open for her and followed her in, very closely behind.  
  
The man behind the counter looked up at him and nodded respectfully, "Ahh, younger master Snape, good to see you once again. I do believe the Professor is around towards the back."  
  
He nodded back, "Thank you, Mr. Sturgis."  
  
Hermione stared around as Sage led her to the back of the shop. Now she knew where Professor Snape had gotten all of the scary things that floated around in jars in his office. Her heart jumped when she saw the back of Professor Snape. Even though she felt less scared by his presence, she still had a bit of a startle reflex.  
  
The Professor whirled around and glared at the two of them, before his expression softened again.  
  
"Miss Granger," he greeted, nodding rather curtly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor," she returned offering him a slight smile. It was odd to be seeing his nephew, she was not quite sure what to expect from him or from herself.  
  
Sage squeezed her hand, and then let it go as he fished into his pocket.  
  
"I was asked to give this to you sir," he said, holding Macnair's note out. "Mr. Macnair mistook me for you from behind and directed me to bring it to you."  
  
Severus took the paper and put it into his pocket without another thought. Hermione was under the distinct opinion that he did not look at it because she was there.  
  
"I must go somewhere else for the remainder of these ingredients. I trust that should not be a problem."  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow, his uncle was not the type of man to ask if his plans were a problem.  
  
"By that, I should rather say, I mean to apparate to France to see if the apothecary there has what I require." It looked at if Severus was trying quite hard to be civil and considerate, or as considerate as he could possibly be. "Miss Granger, you should not have any objections to be apparated along with us?"  
  
She stared at him, apparently at a loss for words. This was quite rare for Hermione.  
  
"It is quite safe," Sage said to her.  
  
Severus glared at her, his patience failing at her lack of answer to his very polite question. "I will not splinch you, girl."  
  
Hermione jumped slightly, at Severus's return to his more professor- like behavior.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry, I don't object at all."  
  
The professor stalked passed them and then said, "We haven't got all day, Sage, help me collect our things."  
  
VD – woohoo, you got the first review! An honor reserved for you. Everyone seemed to like the bloody pulp line, lol.  
  
Oihane – Don't worry there will be lots of connections to keep sage and hermie's relationship together.  
  
Linden – glad you liked the title and the pulp line. What do you think will happen with Hermie in the Snape home?  
  
Alicat – Time with hermie and sage right here! How did you like it? What do you think will happen?  
  
Dave – good to here that ur still out there! Shouldn't you be done with the grading and stuff? We're out! Thank God! Sage and Sev are beginning to have a very different kind of relationship, so I guess we'll see what happens with it! Thanks for those insightful comments about the fic way back when. You helped me thro my writer's block. ;-) All these people reading owe you, lol.  
  
Elalien – Yes, Sage is growing up! Lots to come that will illustrate that. Especially in comparison to Harry  
  
Eline – what do you think will happen with Hermie in Snape's house! I'm glad you like the mutual snape caring doing on. Their relationship is changing  
  
SlytherinRomantic – Sorry you weren't the first to review! But I am glad that you reviewed anyhoo!  
  
Liz – I'm glad that you like my take on JK existing characters! And that you think some of it is an improvement! Wow, that makes me feel great. I can't believe you read that all in one sitting. That's like 600 pages, lol! Anyhoo, I will email you when I update.  
  
Carpathia – WOW! I am so glad that you are still around. I haven't heard from you in awhile either. To answer your question, I hate OotP, so this fic isn't going to follow it necessarily, but it isn't any more AU than the other fics, if you get me. If not, you'll see. There will be a lot more of the adults in it, but some good Sage giving a few words to Harry, and of course hermie. If I had to say which characters will be important after this... I'd have to say in order.. Sagey, Sev, Hermie, Sirius, Ddore, Remus, Harry, Ron, and a bit of Draco.  
  
A/N – I will try to answer your review if you leave me one. You can also email me if you have questions or IM me if you want to talk. Ask for my MSN in your review and leave me your email and I will email it to you. ;-)  
  
Also – if you want my personal email updates, let me know and leave me your addy in your review. Sometimes I give some good tidbits of previews of what is to come  
  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Chance Meetings

= French  
  
Chance Meetings

Chapter 3  
  
Sage smiled slightly at Hermione. He knew that his uncle was just in a foul mood because he was having trouble proccuring ingredients for his research, and his displeasure actually had very little to do with Hermione. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly back and winked at him with one of her honey-brown eyes.  
  
Sage snorted softly, which earned him an inquisitive glare from his uncle. He cleared his throat and pushed the smile off his face.  
  
"We will apparate outside of the restaurant, Sage, and carry on from there. Hopefully, those incompetents will have the ingredients I require."  
  
"Hopefully so," Sage responded.  
  
Hermione was still holding his hand tightly. When he turned his gaze to her, he could see that she was trying not to appear uncertain, as Hermione hated when she felt uncertain, but Sage knew that she was.  
  
"Would you rather apparate with me, but I've never apparated with someone before?"  
  
There was only a brief pause before Severus cleared his throat and interrupted, "It is likely best that you accompany me."  
  
Quietly, Hermione looked at Sage.  
  
"He's probably right, Hermione. He's apparated others plenty of times."  
  
She sighed so softly that only Sage could hear it. "All right, Professor, if you think it's best."  
  
Severus pursed his lips together and pushed his chin out a bit. Confidently, he took her hand and nodded at Sage.  
  
With a pop, Sage was gone.  
  
"Ready," Severus asked, his voice gruff.  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered, hoping to get it over with so that she could let go of his cold hand.  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes, she was staring at a restaurant front.  
  
Sage waved his hand in front of her face, "All right, then?"  
  
Quickly snapping out of it she nodded vigorously, while staring at everything around them.  
  
Witches and wizards were bustling all around them, but what shocked Hermione was how absolutly rich the vast majority of them appeared to be. Fashion was apparently a big to do in this part of wizarding France.  
  
"Miss Granger, please do keep your mouth closed."  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow at his Uncle and frowned slightly.  
  
Severus growled slightly and heaved a sigh, "If you would take care of these, Sage, I will meet the two of you at the Apothecary."  
  
Hermione noted the change in the professor's tone. It was amazing the nonverbal communication the Professor and Sage had. She smiled slightly as she began to see some of the personality within Professor Snape.  
  
Sage cleared his throat, his hands now full with bags.  
  
He smiled slightly when she refocused on him, "Are you coming," he asked, sarcastically.  
  
Quite confused, she followed him inside of the restaurant.  
  
The inside of the place was absolutely stunning, she nearly needed to remind herself to keep her mouth from gaping. There were wonderous crystal chandaliers all over the vaulted ceiling and paintings that she could not believe were real, all moving of course.  
  
"This is a restaurant?" she asked him, quietly.  
  
"Of course, but not any restaurant," he added, "This restaurant has been ranked number one in the wizarding world for the last many years running. Not simply for French food either. You can order nearly anything imagineable. There aren't even menus."  
  
He smiled tightly at her.  
  
"Erm, why are we bringing your bags here?"  
  
Sage was about to open his mouth and respond, when a man came over and began talking rapidly in French. So fast, Hermione was not able to make out very much, even though she had been to France before and had studied her language manual. All she did pick up on was that he was asking them about seating.  
  
With just about as much stunning rapidity, Sage fired off a few sentences, and the man bowed slightly and left.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Sage shrugged, "I gave him my name and asked to speak to the owners."  
  
"Why-."  
  
She was cut off by the sound of two loud claps, and a man of about nineteen coming up to them talking loud and fast, waving his arms around excitedly with his words.  
  
Sage walked up a few steps to meet him holding his hand out, which the other took jovially and pulled Sage into a rough embrace.  
  
Hermione knew her eyes were goggling when the man kissed Sage on the cheek.  
  
"Sage! Why did you not owl you were coming? We would have had something prepared... Is Uncle Severus with you?" The man stopped talking and looked at Hermione for the first time, "And who is this? Has Severus gotten the Snape heir a fiancee already!"  
  
Sage looked at Hermione, and knew from the blank expression on her face, which was rather endearing, that she did not have an idea what the other man had been saying.  
  
"Always exuberant, eh? Can't you let me answer one question at a time...Uncle Severus is looking for research ingredients that he could not find in Diagon Alley, so we didn't know we were coming. And this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. I don't think she has any idea what we're saying, by the way."  
  
"Ah! My apologies, Miss Granger, that was very rude of me indeed. I am Sage's cousin, Jussac Rosier." He said in perfect english, right down to the accent, extending his hand to her.  
  
She put hers out towards him as well, and was in disbelief when he didn't shake it but kissed it.  
  
"Pleasure, always, to meet a very beautiful girl, especially one with Sage."  
  
Sage rolled his eyes slightly, "I believe we will be back later, for dinner I believe, but I need somewhere to put these for the time being, Jussac. Do you have somewhere to put them?"  
  
Jussac reached down and picked up the bags, and motioned them to follow him.  
  
"My office will do," he said. "Surely you will stay for a quick drink? You do know Severus will take forever in the Apothecary. He will not miss you for a moment. You may, of course, blame it all on me!"  
  
Sage shrugged, which he could do, now that he wasn't carrying anything. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Ah good! I ordered one hundred bottles of Australian Shiraz, and it is impossibly good. I will make a gift of some to Uncle Severus, so as to put him in a bit of a good mood for the next few days."  
  
Hermione giggled, she had never heard somebody poke fun at Professor Snape before. She was beginning to like this cousin more and more.  
  
"So, you are Sage's cousin, er, Mr. Rosier," she asked, afterall he had called her Miss Granger.  
  
Jussac laughed heartily and said something in french before saying, "Ack, did you hear her, she called me Mr. Rosier! You may call me Jussac, my dear, Mr. Rosier is my father."  
  
"All right then, Jussac, you are to call me Hermione then too."  
  
He sent a smile back at her, "Yes, Hermione, Severus is my grandmother's nephew, my father's cousin." He paused, "But really, my dear, you know how much of our world is very interrelated. We have enough cousins to populate an entire country."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, letting go the statement about 'our world' if Jussac believed that she was part of the pureblood wizard society, she was not in a hurry to correct him. Even if he did seem like a very different breed of pureblood...  
  
Jussac ceremoniously popped the cork on the bottle of wine, and began filling the glasses he had summoned from the cabinet. Turning around with two glasses in his hands, his deep burgundy colored robes swished dramatically.  
  
"Well, let's see," he said, "A toast..."  
  
Sage rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"To family, to friends, and to tradition," he said finally.  
  
His last words made Hermione feel distinctly uncomfortable, and she couldn't help but wonder whether or not he would be this happy if he knew the truth.  
  
Sage said, "Here, here," before raising his eyebrow and looking at Hermione over his glass as he took a sip.  
  
  
  
Severus wound his way down the streets with familiarity, scowling at people along the way who walked too close to him. Macnair had said that he would let Severus know when it had happened, and hopefully it had, although he was not about to open the note until he was within his own house. He could feel the smugness on his face again, but deep inside he held worries that he did not have last time he had played this terrible game.  
  
"Severus," came a familiar voice.  
  
Snape stopped abruptly and walked a few feet to the source of the voice in a side alley. He smirked as he saw the blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"It is done," the man said importantly.  
  
"Is it?" Severus questioned, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Severus, I don't know what you are playing at, but you know what I have risked to chance mentioning this to Him."  
  
"How was it left?" Snape crossed his arms.  
  
"I do not know how you do it, Snape, but you have His indulgence, however momentary. I believe you amuse Him. I do hope what you have for Him will have been worth the wait," he snarled, barely opening his mouth.  
  
"Is that a threat Lucius?"  
  
"You know as well as I. I do not need to threaten for Him."  
  
"What I will have for Him will be well worth the wait. He has been waiting for it for years, let Him wait awhile longer."  
  
"The old man is suspicious," Lucius asked, darkly.  
  
"Very, he is recalling the Order, but my inclusion is minimal. The risk at the moment in not worth the gain for Him, in time, I will be able to offer much more. Not now."  
  
Lucius crossed his arms imperially, "Be that as it may, Snape, tread carefully. You may not amuse Him for much longer. As for me, blood only goes so far."  
  
"You forget who you are speaking to Malfoy," he growled.  
  
"Do I? Hmm... Well, I have done you _this _favor, Snape, perhaps all this amuses me as well. Good-day."  
  
A/N what do you think of all the new developments in this chappie? Who will Sage, hermione, and Severus see in the restaurant later that night?


	4. Propriety

  
  
Chapter 4

Traditions and Propriety  
  
Lucius crossed his arms imperially, "Be that as it may, Snape, tread carefully. You may not amuse Him for much longer. As for me, blood only goes so far."  
  
"You forget who you are speaking to Malfoy," he growled.  
  
"Do I? Hmm... Well, I have done you this favor, Snape, perhaps all this amuses me as well. Good-day."

  
  
As Sage and Hermione stepped into the apothecary, they were met by overwhelmingly earthen scents, as most of the dry ingredients were by the entranceway. Knowing his Uncle very well, Sage headed to the back of the store where the rarer and more controlled substances were kept.  
  
Severus' back was to them as he sifted through a small container of what looked like small claws or perhaps teeth.  
  
"Find everything, Uncle," Sage asked, nodding at the man.  
  
Severus frowned slightly, "And what have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"You know Jussac, Uncle, he is very familiar and more social than most would like."  
  
"For a very particular reason as well, but perhaps his own father is rather blind to it. I, however, am not..." The professor said, venomously.  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed and she could feel Sage tense dramatically, although she was not sure why.  
  
"What do you mean, Uncle?" he asked, although it did not even fool Hermione, let alone Severus.  
  
Clearing his throat and finishing with a deep growl, the man replied, "You know very well... I see he has already managed to get some manner of substance into you, both of you," he added.  
  
"It was only a glass of wine, sir. He means to make a gift of some to you."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow, "Does he now? Well, no matter, I should rather have you with a glass of wine than other things."  
  
Sage dropped Hermione's hand and wiped his discretely on his pant- leg.  
  
"Do you require any help, Professor," Hermione asked, innocently, trying to break the tension, especially in Sage.  
  
His black hair framing his face, the man appraised her with his eyebrow arched.  
  
"You do not have the required expertise, Miss Granger," he finally replied as he exhaled.  
  
Hermione was stunned that he had responded so harmlessly. He almost sounded shocked at the offer.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Do not be sorry, Miss Granger, it is no shortcoming. However, it does mean that I will be awhile longer." He paused and looked to Sage, "As we will be dining out unexpectedly, it may be prudent to purchase some more suitable attire."  
  
A slight look of disbelief crossed Sage's face. His Uncle was doing a strangely good job of being civil and gracious with Hermione being around. It was a bit odd.  
  
"All right, sir."  
  
As Sage turned to go, Severus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"See to it for the both of you," the generally stoical man said, handing Sage a small, black, velvet bag.  
  
Hermione's mouth opened slightly again, and she was sure she was not breathing. Sage appeared to be feeling similarly.  
  
"I can handle it, Uncle," Sage said, putting up a hand in rejection.  
  
Severus' response was to grab him by the wrist lightly and thrust the bag into his hand. "No, it is _my_ responsibility. Find something suitable for me as well."

  
  
As soon as Hermione had a chance to register what had just happened, she stopped Sage in the middle of the walk between all the shops.  
  
"That was rather odd, wasn't it? I mean, what was that all about?"  
  
Shrugging Sage responded, "Well, I suppose it has a lot to do with, er, certain traditions... standards. He's been on me loads lately about propriety and expectations and standards of behavior."  
  
"Really?" She was clearly still thrown off by the Professor's actions.  
  
"Yes, really. I think he is a bit concerned about my acting like a, well this sounds really rather stupid..."  
  
"Sage! Come on now."  
  
"Like a gentleman, all right! I've already heard the lecture of how I am to behave when I am at your house and when I meet your parents about five times, no, more than that."  
  
Hermione giggled, covering her mouth. Then it turned into laughter.  
  
"You're serious? Professor Snape is, he's..." She couldn't finish.  
  
"Trying to act like the head of the family should? That's not _so_ funny. I mean, Hermione, we come from a very traditional, slightly repessive, background. To him, my dating you is a very cautious affair. I am the heir to our family, strange as it may seem to you, and he doesn't want me to do anything which would be improper. In the same fashion, you are our guest, so he feels as if it is his responsibility to see to you."  
  
Hermione tried her best to stop chuckling, but hearing _that_ come out of Sage's mouth was not helping at all. For some reason, she had thought that being pureblooded was all about hating muggles and Dark Arts, but she was finding out that it was much more about nobility and appearances than she had first assumed. Perhaps Draco Malfoy was not the best representation of what being pureblood meant.  
  
"What?" He asked, seeming as if he was becoming insulted at her laughing at him, or at least put out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sage, really. It's just I never had any idea about any of this and it seems so very strange seeing Professor Snape act so civil and generous. I mean, you do understand, right? I've never seen him but in school, when he is snide and unfair and, well, mean."  
  
Sage sighed, then the corner of his mouth came up. "I guess it is rather funny."  
  
He shook his head and rolled his eyes. It really was different.  
  
Sage smiled slightly when Hermione gasped at the size of the clothier, it was almost as remarkable as the restaurant. There were robes of all colors and materials, for any imaginable occasion.  
  
"Pick something out," he said, trying to guide her forward with his hand.  
  
"There so much!" she whispered, "I can't do this, it all looks so expensive."  
  
Sage chuckled slightly and then leaned in by her ear, "Let me give you a small hint, the Professor will be very insulted if you come back with something cheap."  
  
She turned to stare at him quickly and for what seemed like the millionth time that day whispered back, "Really? It just feels so wrong..."  
  
Smiling evily, Sage responded, "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
He took the lead, taking her by the hand, to the men's section of the store, which was at least five times the size of Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley.  
  
With sizeable confidence, he strode up to the first attendant he could find and said, "Would you be so kind as to help us?"  
  
"Surely, sir," the young woman replied, curtsying slightly.  
  
Hermione bit her tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"Lets see then... I'll need some black trousers, straight legged... The best long-sleeved black shirt you have in a cotton/silk blend, perhaps with satin cuffs? A midnight blue vest-."  
  
"Satin as well, sir?"  
  
"Oh yes, apologies, that will do. Silver and black accents on the vest would be great as well, if you have something. To finish, I'll need open fronted black robes to match, with satin lining, and a cloak as well."  
  
As if this was all perfectly normal the woman said, "Is that all, sir?"  
  
Sage cocked his head in thought, "For my Uncle, I'll need robes and a cloak as well, nothing flashy, more traditional but stylish."  
  
"I'll need both your measurements, though, sir."  
  
"Oh, yes right. My Uncle and I wear the same size, save for the fact that his should be three inches longer than mine."  
  
Hermione had goggled at Sage when she saw him wearing the clothing that the woman had picked out. They were absolutely stunning and made Sage look even older and incredibly handsome. It was all very surreal to her. Very extraordinary.  
  
Once she had seen him, she had gotten the idea that money was not a concern, not a concern at all. Sage had to remind her three times while she was trying various robes on that the better she looked, the more pleased the Professor would be. He had even had to say, "Wouldn't want to embarrass him, Hermione, you still have two more days with him at least!"  
  
Now she was wearing the most expensive and gorgeous piece of clothing she had ever wore in her entire life.  
  
Sage was the one who was goggling at her now as she stood biting her lower lip slightly, as she wore pale blue dress robes in velvet with silver flowers sown in.  
  
"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I think he'll be pleased with that!"  
  
"I feel rather silly," she said.  
  
"You don't look it," came a cool drawl from behind her.  
  
Hermione didn't turn around, she didn't want to.  
  
Sage, however, walked forward smiling slightly, "Malfoy, didn't expect to see you in here. In the ladies' section no less."  
  
"Mum's trying on new robes for some function she is attending next week. Wants the latest fashion you know," Malfoy said, coming around the side of her. "Is this the lovely girl that you fancied the end of this year?"  
  
Malfoy had not yet taken a good look at who it was standing there, and Hermione was holding her breath to see what he would say.  
  
"I believe you know her Draco," Sage said, frowning slightly.  
  
Malfoy's mouth dropped for a slit second before he recovered, "Granger?" he said.  
  
At that moment, Professor Snape chose to make his appearance, coming into the group and unconsciously breaking apart what had been happening.  
  
Strangely enough, so did another person coming from the other side, "Severus? Oh, how positively wonderful to see you again," Narcissa Malfoy cooed saccharinely.  
  
"Always a pleasure," Severus responded, pressing Narcissa's hand briefly.  
  
"Enjoying the holidays, Professor?" Draco asked, politely.  
  
Severus snorted, "Not as much as I am sure you are, Draco. Is your father here as well?"  
  
Sage sensed something hidden within the question, some tension, but he couldn't pry.  
  
"No, father had to leave on business earlier on, sir."  
  
"Pity, you could have all joined us for dinner," Severus responded.  
  
Sage knew that the invitation was certainly not genuine. His Uncle had no care for the family other than Draco.  
  
"How nice of you," Narcissa said, "I'm not quite done here though. I cannot possibly seem to find anything suitable! Draco is probably dead bored though, perhaps you could take him for a few hours?"  
  
AN  
  
Dave – It will be interesting to see what happens with Draco and Hermione during dinner, but it will have to wait until next chapter. I think the reason Hermione didn't want to say anything is that she is smitten with Sage and doesn't want to jeopardize having him, as it took so long for it to happen. She feels a little out of her element being around that sort of people and that uncertainty is what is coming out here. I dunno, I just can't imagine her saying "Hey, I'm muggleborn." Afterall, Jussac hadn't really said anything against them, he just said something abouit tradition, which may or may not be something insulting to her and because she doesn't know, she stays quiet.  
  
LuciusandSnapeRock – Glad you like Jussac. You'll see why he is like that next chappie.  
  
Ahlam – thanks for the compliment! What is it that makes this story so different? Or what makes it good?  
  
Casey – glad you like it. If I have time, I will check out that fic. Thanks  
  
Carpathia – the Lucius, snape, voldie thing will be important for later, but you'll have to see, lol. What do you think is going on?  
  
Slytherin Romantic – I am so glad that this is your favorite story. I really hope that I don't disappoint anyone. There is going to be a lot of other stuff before we make it to Hogwarts, but it will be really worth it.  
  
VD – we know a Rosier, because he was one of the Death Eaters that was already dead. However, this is Jussac's Uncle, not his father. Tho, it is sorta important, but not that important. ;-) Hermione didn't like holding his hand as much as you would  
  
Linden – wow, that's loads of questions. We'll talk on MSN about all of them, lol. I can answer a few... Jussac will find out that Hermione is a muggleborn, someone will spill the beans...Snape Manor isn't in France...Lucius is cautious, but not necessarily suspicious, but he did do Snape a favor...You'll get to see the house and the letter... but the bag is full of potion ingredients so that isn't that interesting, lol...  
  
Meals! – So what did you think of this? I wanted to show a bit of what their world outside of Hogwarts is like... was it to funky?  
  
Kris – Ditto to the above (no pun intended, lol). Can't wait for DISTURBED!!!  
  
Ramona – Eline – Glad you liked my description of Sagey in his sunglasses, looking all cool! What do you think of all this propriety and stuff? Was this chapter good, or should I cut it?

THANKS FOR READING ALL! This was a hard and different chappie to right, let me know if you like it or not and amy suggestions you may have!


	5. Surprise Questions and Impolite Answers

Chapter 5

Surprise Questions and Impolite Answers  
  
Hermione eyed the table, hoping that she would not have to sit next to Malfoy. She released her strong grip on Sage's hand when he looked at her strangely.  
  
"What's wrong," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled slightly, "Nothing...It's nothing."  
  
Sage sat down next to his Uncle at the small circular table and Hermione sat down next to him. The nearest table was some meters away. She fingered the silky, white tablecloth slightly, not having Sage's hand to hold anymore.  
  
Malfoy sat on the Professor's other side, probably feeling the same way as Hermione about seating arrangements. Jussac, who was also going to join them for dinner, sat down between Draco and Hermione.  
  
Being strangely social for the Professor's lot, Jussac was the one who started talking first.  
  
"Hermione those robes look very beautiful on you, did you enjoy picking them out? I can see that you all must have gone shopping."  
  
Blushing slightly, Hermione answered, "How nice of you to say. It was all a bit overwhelming, but I did enjoy picking them out with Sage, very much." She paused and turned her gaze to her other side and said, "They are extraordinarily nice, sir, thank you very much."  
  
Sage caught his Uncle raise his eyebrow a very miniscule amount before he replied, "You are very welcome, Miss Granger," without any sarcasm at all.  
  
Smiling slightly, Sage added, "We were all rather unprepared, really. We hadn't expected that the potion's ingredients in Knockturn Alley would be so abyssmally stocked. It was a rather large shopping excursion."  
  
Draco snorted, "Thankfully, they rescued me from watching mother try on every dress robe in the place!"  
  
The Professor cleared his throat slightly before saying in slightly more than a whisper, "You do well by her, Draco. It was very nice of you to escort her while your father had to leave, even though I am quite certain you would have much rather been off on your own. You are a good son."  
  
Draco colored slightly in his pale cheeks either from embarassment at the statement or from being reminded that he should always be good to his mother.  
  
"How long had you been there," Jussac asked, breaking the slight tension.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. Long enough for my backside to turn numb from sitting."  
  
The Professor snorted while everyone else laughed or chuckled.  
  
Once everyone had gotten settled with their drinks, things seemed to relax quite a bit for Hermione. She did not even feel that Malfoy was staring at her or sneering at her like he normally would have done. Perhaps he did have manners of some sort.  
  
Jussac touched her lightly on the arm, "Hermione, where do you come from. I mean, what fashion of a last name is Granger."  
  
For Hermione, everything seemed to go dead silent, and she felt herself panic lightly.  
  
Draco cut in, "Jussac, Hermione isn't a pureblood, she's a mu- muggleborn," he said as if it were the most normal thing to say in the world.  
  
Hermione stiffened.  
  
Sage glared at him.  
  
Severus had paused with his glass midway to his lips in order to narrow his eyes at his blonde godson.  
  
Jussac seemed a bit lost for a second, but recovered quickly, "Mon dieu, se imposible! Are you quite certain, my dear, you have an incredibly powerful aura about you? I felt it right away when I first met you! Much moreso than a few of my brothers and Draco as well."  
  
Draco's face turned very white at this statement.  
  
Sage was still glaring at him, his eyes looking fierce.  
  
"Yes, I am quite sure," Hermione answered him, shaken, but knowing that it could have gone far, far worse.  
  
Jussac had a slightly perplexed look on his face as if he were thinking very deeply about this.  
  
For the second time that night, Severus cleared his throat while looking at Jussac, "Nephew, perhaps you could show me your wine stock before our dinner arrives."  
  
If there was anything strange about that request, Jussac certainly didn't show it on his face. "Of course."  
  
Hermione slowly watched them retreat from the table, biting her lower lip, and wondering if they were going to go talk about her or if the Professor was going to tell Jussac not to be rude and talk about such things at the table.  
  
Sage was still giving Malfoy a most loathesome look across the table.  
  
Hermione patted his leg slightly, hoping to calm him down, but it did not seem to work very well.  
  
"Er, Sage, could you point me in the direction of the restroom, please."  
  
He took his eyes off Malfoy and looked at her, his blue eyes softening considerably.  
  
"Back and to the left," he said lightly.  
  
The moment that she was out of earshot Sage leaned forward viciously, "Is there some sort of a problem, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked slightly taken aback, "No, there is no problem."  
  
"Why did you have to go and make that comment then?"  
  
Furrowing his brow a bit, "Well, she didn't seem to be dealing with it so well, so I thought that it might be easier for her if I just came out and said it as if it weren't a big deal."  
  
"Is it a big deal?!?" Sage asked harshly.  
  
"No, Sage, really, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You should watch your mouth, Draco." He said, snidely.  
  
"Watch my mouth? Come off it. I was a bit shocked that she was the girl that you've been sweet on all this time, I thought you found her annoying... But I do not have any problem with her other than her hand- raising and her choice of friends. With your bloodlines, I suppose it really doesn't matter what hers are anyways. It isn't as if you've proposed."  
  
"That's not the point," Sage retorted, venomously, "You will treat her with respect, regardless of what her bloodlines are, as Jussac said, she has a more powerful aura than you."  
  
"And who are you to tell me what I have to do?" Draco retorted, growing aggravated with the lecture.  
  
"I'm the only real friend and family you've got, Draco. I don't want this to come between us," he said harshly, but seriously.  
  
For a few moments, Draco sat there unmoving, his face showing how hard he was thinking.  
  
"I do not wish for this to come between us either," he replied, "Let us leave it with the fact that I am happy that you have gotten what you had wanted, what makes you happy. All right?"  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow at him as if he were considering what Draco said.  
  
"I apologize for losing my temper. I suppose I am a little sensitive to that fact and a bit overprotective. I know how it can be among these circles. I do not want Hermione to need to deal with that, it is all too new."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow as well, "No matter," he said addressing the apology, "But you do realize that it will come up and certain people will judge you for it."  
  
"Not people that matter, cousin."  
  
"I only wish that were true for your sake, but you do know what is coming and what has happened. It is only just a matter of time."  
  
Sage felt his body stiffen in response. It was a bit cryptic, but Sage knew exactly what Draco was talking about, as would anyone of their tradition.  
  
"This is neither the time nor the place to talk about those matters."  
  
Sage did not want to get himself further into this conversation, because he really was not sure he wanted to know which side his cousin was prepared to stand on. He knew the answer already, but he still had some measure of hope that he could convince Draco to make his own decisions and not just blindly follow his father.  
  
  
  
As soon as they were alone in the wine cellar, Jussac looked expectantly to Severus.  
  
After a short glare, he whispered darkly, "Whatever would possess you to ask such a question at the dinner table? Could you not _tell_ that she was a muggleborn from the name?"  
  
Jussac swallowed slightly, "To be honest, I was a bit confused, what with her aura."  
  
Continuing, Severus growled, "It is still not something you would ask at the dinner table. Let me tell you something, Jussac. Everything is resting upon the fact that Sage comes into his powers properly, and soon. If the girl helps him, _then so be it_. If she keeps him from being suicidal and keeps him working, none of us should discourage it."  
  
"I like Hermione, Uncle Severus. I would not care one way or the other so long as Sage is happy. I am not that old fashioned, whether or not I would do so myself."  
  
"Good."  
  
Jussac shifted his weight under the man's glare, "Are we done here," he said a bit more cheekily than he had meant to.  
  
Severus walked up to him purposefully, "No!" he growled.  
  
He grabbed Jussac by the front of his robes and slowly backed him up against a wine rack.  
  
"On the same thread, dear nephew, you are damn lucky that I have decided not to tell your father. I only decided not to because you are of age. But, Merlin as my witness, if you give any more of that shit to Sage ever again, and I do mean EVER AGAIN... You won't have to worry about me telling your father. You have plenty of brothers, I am sure that your father would not lament _losing_ one son."  
  
Jussac gulped, sweat beginning to form at his hairline, "I didn't-."  
  
"Don't play games with me boy, I'm not as blind to it as your father may be. I can smell it on you, even now. If that is what you want to do and be, then that is not _my_ family name that is being tarnished, it is _yours_. Keep that stuff the fuck away from my nephew!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you'd do well not to smoke so damn much of it either, it clouds your judgement and makes you act more casually than you should. You talk too much."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, now let us pretend that this didn't happen and go have a pleasant dinner without any more surprise questions or impolite answers."  
  
A/N  
  
Ramona-Eline – Snape was being vvery civil, wasn't he? Much moreso in this chapter tho. I think it goes to show you that how he acts, and the keyword is acts, at Hogwarts is not the way that he really is. There is also much more to the treatment of Hermione than meets the eye, which will eventually come out. ;-)  
  
Lucius and Snape Rock – Lol, I know, Narcissa, however, that's the only way I could think of to get just Draco with them at dinner. It also shows that Narcissa isn't quite as stuffy as you might think she would be when she is around those she considers her social equals. ;-) Glad you don't want me to cut it.  
  
Meals – Kewl that you liked the out of Hogwarts stuff, I think it is cool to write some of that stuff, because we don't get that from the real hp books. What did you think about the 'tradition' or 'pureblood' undertones that went through all of this. Even though they are quite normal and not all about Voldemort or killing muggles, there is still some of that there.  
  
Dave – Believe me, nothing you could say will be taken the wrong way. I like crit! I'm not sure how I feel about how I painted Draco, but I do think that there is a lot more to him than we will ever find out from JK. I was also a bit disappointed with how much of an ass he was in OotP. Do you think he was way out of character, or does it fit for what I have been doing with him? I think he is fairly attached to Sage for a variety of reasons and doesn't want to piss him off... I dunno...The clothes thing... lol. Yeah, I had to use something to show a bit of the tradition behind being a pureblood that isnt' associate with Voldie and muggle-killing. The dress color is a light blue and the material is velvet. Hope that helps. Lol, and you will see the brooms again, very soon. I haven't forgotten about that suggestion you made way back!  
  
VD – Sage has good taste! ROTFLMAO! I have seen PoA and I loved Snape in it, altho they cut too many of his scenes I think, as always. Especially the one where he confronts harry about his head floating around in hogsmeade! What did you think about throwing Draco in the mix and all the conversation. Was it any good?  
  
Linden – Hope you are feeling better! I love your questions BTW, they are helpful because a lot of people are probably wondering the same things. I am not sure when you will find out what Lucius is up to and what Snape is up to with him, but you will find out, I promise.  
  
THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!


	6. Delicate Relations

Chapter 6 Delicate Relations  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself at a loss for air. They were standing down the path from what had to be the most magnificent estate she had ever seen. Even in the faint moonlight, she could see that beyond the gates was a lavishly kept gardens leading up to what she assumed was the entryway.  
  
Sage gripped her hand, swaying it slightly, "Magnificent, isn't it. That's what I thought when I first came here as well," he whispered to her.  
  
"To say the least," she said.  
  
"Did you say something, Miss Granger," Professor Snape asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
  
"No, sir. Well, yes, sir I suppose I was remarking how lovely your home looks in the moonlight," she said, bravely.  
  
The Professor didn't answer her, but Sage could see the faint hint of a nod before the man turned and motioned them forward. Secretly, the Professor could always be won over by respect.  
  
"Come on now, it's getting rather late you two."  
  
Sage guided Hermione down the path with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Neither of them could see the Professor's smug smile as they walked to the gates, which magically opened before them.  
  
"Are the gates not warded," Hermione whispered in Sage's ear.  
  
The corner of Sage's mouth lifted slightly, "No, they are warded. However, the wards can only be undone using wandless magic."  
  
"Brilliant," she said.  
  
"Not as brilliant as everything else you will see tonight and tomorrow," he grinned, sneakily.  
  
"I can't wait! The front gardens are beautiful... night blooming irises...and this isn't even the inside yet."  
  
Sage opened the large cherry wood doors and allowed Hermione and his Uncle to enter before he pulled them shut.  
  
"There will be plenty of time to gawk tomorrow, Miss Granger. I would suggest Sage that you show Miss Granger to the parlor while I order us up some tea."  
  
"Of course, sir," he answered, nodding stately.  
  
She followed him through the foyer, finding that this was all so much to take in at once. As she went, she eyed the large, charcoal, marble slabs that were directly in front of the door and the ornately carved wooden accents on the wall that matched the wood flooring as well.  
  
Sage pointed towards something on the far wall and Hermione obliged him by turning her eyes that way.  
  
"What is it," she asked, "It's gorgeous."  
  
"It is the Snape Crest or Code of Arms, however you'd like to call it. It is hundreds of years old." He said, speaking of the large and ornate wood, metal, and gemstone shield.  
  
She reached out tentatively and touched the cobra, which was made of what she believed was obsidian stone with a snowflake obsidian belly. It was easily larger than she was, with sapphires for eyes, diamonds for fangs, and rubies for its forked tongue. The lower half of its body was curled around a mammoth sword and wand which crossed at the bottom. She could only guess that the sword was made of pure silver, it's hilt enlaid with diamonds, and the wand made of obsidian again with a large diamond tip. The largest diamond she was sure she had ever seen.  
  
She took a long intake of breath, "Is that a real diamond? And that sword all silver?"  
  
Sage cleared his throat lightly, shifting his weight as if the question made him feel slightly self-conscious. He answered, looking a bit sheepish, "Er, platinum actually, and yes that is a diamond."  
  
She squeeked, "Platinum! But that's..."  
  
"Quite extravagant," he supplied. "Shall we," he continued, motioning out of the foyer.  
  
He ushered her out before she could comment on the fact that the shield behind the snake was composed of millions of small emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds.  
  
There was a large fire roaring in the parlor when they entered, surrounded by huge pastorals, with a select few moving photographs gracing the mantel.  
  
Hermione abandoned his hand and walked up to them to take a closer look.  
  
Sage smiled and crossed his arms, watching her with interest.  
  
She picked up the one to the far left and immediately snorted, bringing her hand up to her mouth. Sage put his arm around her shoulder and looked over her head at the picture.  
  
It was a picture Severus' mother had taken many years before of Severus teaching Sage how to levitate multiple objects at one time.  
  
Sage snorted as well when all of the objects fell, some of them on both of their heads, and they both turned at the same time to throw nearly identical scowls at the picture-taker.  
  
Hermione put it back and moved on to the next one, smiling largely.  
  
"Awe, you were so cute," she cooed, as Sage rolled his eyes.  
  
Sage must have been no more than nine or ten, completely sleeping on a book, and in the background she could see the Professor asleep on the couch.  
  
"Come on, let's sit."  
  
She turned to him and gave him a large hug, the first on in quite a few hours, as she was apprehensive to show any affection in front of Professor Snape. He put his chin on top of her head and exhaled.  
  
As they sat down on the floor, closer to the fire, leaning against the couch, he gave her a brief kiss on the temple.  
  
When Professor Snape arrived carrying his cup of tea and levitating two for them, Hermione was laying her head against Sage's stomach as he pointed out some things to her in a book she was holding just above her stomach.  
  
Severus caught himself smiling a bit at the sight. He was also a bit relieved that they two of them seemed to find so much enjoyment in a book and not in more base endeavors. It would make things a bit more easy on him.  
  
"Seems as if the two know-it-alls have made themselves comfortable," he remarked snidely, although Sage could tell it was in jest. "How do you find it, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I cannot wait to see the rest tomorrow, sir. Thank you very much for having me."  
  
Again Sage could see his Uncle's eyebrow twitch. Perhaps the man found Hermione much more tolerable when she was not at school with Potter and Ron.  
  
"Again, you are welcome. Now if you will excuse us, I would like to talk to Sage for a few minutes," he said, but it was not really a question but more a statement to be obeyed.  
  
Hermione was still surprised by the civility of it all. Sage was quite right when he had said that the Professor was much different away from Hogwarts. He wasn't what she would call friendly or nice, but he was very proper, even genteel.  
  
Sage reluctantly followed his Uncle into the study which adjoined the parlor, hoping that the man was not going to begin on the same thread he had been on for the last week.  
  
Severus sat down, lightly placing his mug onto the desk.  
  
"Now, Sage, I must again remind you of my expectations while Miss Granger is with us."  
  
Sage groaned loudly, falling into the chair behind him, rubbing his left temple.  
  
"Given that your testosterone is likely in such abundance that it will override any other chemical within your body, you need to take care not to let yourself give in to any of your lesser desires. You will conduct yourself like a gentleman, there will be no closed doors or sneaking away. You are involved in a very delicate relation, which is also very new."  
  
"Uncle," he nearly whined, "Why do we need to go through this yet again?"  
  
Author Notes  
  
Five reviews on the last chapter? You all can do better than that, can't you????  
  
For those of you who left me a little note. I appreciate it very much! In general you should all know that the more reviews I get on a chapter, the faster I will post a new one. ;-). I am hoping that you will all want to hear Severus give Sage a very proper (also funny) sex talk, so I am hoping that you will all review so that you get to hear the rest of it in a timely fashion. Or else, knowing how evil I am, I may not let you hear the specifics. Muhahaha. 


	7. Torturous Talks about Testosterone

Chapter 7   
Torturous Talks about Testosterone  
  
Sage reluctantly followed his Uncle into the study which adjoined the parlor, hoping that the man was not going to begin on the same thread he had been on for the last week.  
  
Severus sat down, lightly placing his mug onto the desk.  
  
"Now, Sage, I must again remind you of my expectations while Miss Granger is with us."  
  
Sage groaned loudly, falling into the chair behind him.  
  
"Given that your testosterone is likely in such abundance that it will override any other chemical within your body, you need to take care to let yourself give in to any of your lesser desires. You will conduct yourself like a gentleman, there will be no closed doors or sneaking away. You are involved in a very delicate relation, which is also very new."  
  
"Uncle," he nearly whined, "Why do we need to go through this yet again?"  
  
"Because we must... Now, while I fully understand certain..._feelings_...you must be having, as it is perfectly normal for males of any species..."  
  
Sage groaned again deeply, resting his hand in his black hair on the side of his head.  
  
"I will try to dissuade you from acting upon them as of yet, since you are far too young to be acting upon them, as is Miss Granger...although I understand that it is very difficult to ignore these _impulses_..."  
  
"Oh Merlin," Sage muttered under his breath. Then he thought, _'this is worse than the last three times!'  
_  
"Don't you 'Oh Merlin!' me, Sage. Do you think that all of this is enjoyable for _me_? I'd rather not think about whatever you may want to be doing with Miss Granger, or anything that you have already done for that matter!" He said snidely.  
  
"No, sir," he answered, "I expect it's about as enjoyable for you as it is for me."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm, but let it pass in order to continue on with his lecture.  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow back testily, shaking his head.  
  
"The point is, Sage, that I will not have her parents sending me Howlers or anyone banging on the door trying to cut off some of your more _important_ anatomy."  
  
Sage winced considerably at this statement and fought the desire to close his legs together.  
  
"Now that I have your attention. You will not use said part of your anatomy. You will not be doing anything of the sort in my house-."  
  
"Enough already, sir, I get the picture," he said, pleadingly. Sage wanted nothing more than to go back out into the parlor and forget that the entire conversation even ever occurred. Especially since he had no plans to do anything of the sort when his Uncle was within miles of him. The thought of getting caught by the man was enough of a deterrent. The most he had planned was to sneak a few kisses, or maybe a good snog.  
  
Severus leaned over the desk, the tips of his fingers resting on the top of the dark wood.  
  
"I'll continue when you start listening, or you can be rude to your guest and prolong the affair."  
  
Letting out another low, torturous groan, Sage waved a hand at him to continue, quite certain that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't get out of the room anytime in the near future.  
  
Narrowing his glare and pursing his lips tightly in seriousness, Severus appraised him with his black eyes.  
  
"While I do not condone such relations before marriage as tradition dictates, I understand that is rather unreasonable. When the time does come, and I stress that you both should be of age, you will take responsibility and appropriate preventative measures. I will not have great nephews or nieces out of wedlock, nor do I fancy underage parents because I will not be changing any nappies anytime soon."  
  
Sage paled in shock, "Uncle, for the sake of the Gods! I'm not an _idiot_!" He cried out, exasperated with the lecture.  
  
"Hormones and growing into sexual maturity can make you into the worst sort of idiot. You will begin thinking with the _wrong head_."  
  
Sage pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling utterly uncomfortable. _I cannot believe he just said 'head', _he thought, finding knots in his stomach.  
  
"If you cannot figure out on your own the spells you need to know to prevent conception when you are going to...ask me...I'd rather have that than...the alternative."  
  
"I think I can figure it out on my own, sir," he answered, his skin crawling at the idea of talking to his Uncle about the intricacies of romantic relations. _I certainly will not be asking you_.  
  
Drumming his fingers on his desk, Severus continued, "I believe Miss Granger will keep a level head about this. She is a sensible girl. I also know that you care enough about her that her wishes about..._getting closer_...will keep you from doing anything impulsive."  
  
Sage fought the desire to roll his eyes thinking, _So now I am unsensible... What exactly does he think I am going to turn into, a walking erection? Has he not thought that maybe I might have some nerves about 'getting closer'. _

"Now, I believe we are through here. However, do not forget what we've been talking about or I will be forced to have this discussion yet again."

  
  
Hermione sat on the couch nursing her mint tea as Sage and Professor Snape walked out of the room. She exhaled softly, it wasn't quite as nerve- racking as she thought it would be, visiting Sage. Surprisingly enough, she found that Professor Snape was very different from how he was at Hogwarts. He was still stoical and snide and sarcastic, but he wasn't mean or intimidating. At least... he wasn't as intimidating as he was at Hogwarts. She was still a little on edge around him.  
  
Her ears picked up voices coming from the study and she turned her head to hear better.  
  
She blushed considerably, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Professor Snape was talking to Sage about sex!  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. The Professor was talking to Sage about testosterone and, er, feelings. She giggled, _'feelings?!?' I guess it is different for boys... Mom just told me that it was a special gift to be given to the person who will become a special gift to your life._ She chuckled again. This was so funny.  
  
She turned all the way around in her seat to see if she could hear more.  
  
For the next few minutes. She alternated in between giggling and blushing uncontrollably. It was utterly embarassing knowing that Professor Snape was actually thinking about her and Sage's private life! He also seemed to think that there was much more going on than there really was, which was also embarassing in and of itself.

One fleeting thought made her pale considerably. She was relieved that she wasn't in there as well!  
  
Author's Notes  
  
WOW, thanks for all the reviews guys! The next scene wasn't quite where I wanted it yet, so I stopped with this so that I could post. I was beginning to fear Vanyaria Darkshadow's spamming capabilites!  
  
anothermadeupaddressI've.never.met.vanyaria.com – Ahhh Spam! I was working all day today, so this is the first time that I have gotten to the PC. Little taste of what is to come!  
  
Ibk – glad that you are still out there reading! Zthanks for dropping me the note  
  
Not Vanyaria – THERE IS SAGE AND SEVERUS SEX TALK MERCHANDISE??? Do I get a cut of the profits, lol?  
  
Oihane – you make me blush! Glad youa re anticipating the sex talk. What were your fav lines in this chappie?  
  
Dave – Sorry about the chapters being short, but unless everyone wants to wait at least a week for me to write longer chapters, they have to be short. About 5 people spam me or otherwise harrass me if I don't post quickly, so yup, I have to make concessions. ;-) Snape and Hermie will have more interaction nexrt chappie. Sage doesn't have an evil mind yet.  
  
Linden – SNAPE HAD ROAST DUCK! Does that make you feel better, lol? This chappie is for you, girl. I'm sending my sympathies to you! I hope that this chapter brings a smile to your sad face and few giggles as well. I KNOW 500 reviews on Merlin! Celebration!  
  
SevHermioneSnape – Thanks for reading the story. Hope you like the sex talk! Let me know what you think. The code of arms thing was a typo. I have no time for betas, lol. I work 2 jobs and train horses!  
  
Lucius and Snape Rock – Sorry about the cliffies, lol. Thanks for dropping me a note. I wasn't trying to be evil!  
  
Diaphanous – Good to hear from you again! I am glad that you are still reading. I hope you like the rest of the sex talk.  
  
Ramona - ;-) I used to be happy with 2 or 3 reviews, but with 30 something people having me on there favorites list, most of whom never ever review, you get a little flustered, lol. ( Let me know if the sex talk lived up to what you thought it would be.  
  
Aellyr – You can't have a heart attack because how the hell would you be able to finish your story! When will you update BTW. I can't wait!  
  
Allicat – Snape's estate is pretty grand. It lends itself to the entire pureblood tradition hoopla, etc. I hope Sev made you laugh in this chapter too. It wasn't easy to write!  
  
VD – the family does have magnificent taste, doesn't it? We both know how you feel about the two Snape men. With your diligent reviewing, maybe I can arrange for you to take Hermione's place. I mean, you are my oldest reviewer!!! Your spam gave me a good laugh. Sorry I kept you waiting. I posted ASAP, I swear!  
  
While you are waiting for my updates... I suggest any of these author's stories...  
  
Vanyaria Darkshadow   
Linden Winter   
Aellyr   
Elssha   
TwilightsMuse  
  
Tell them I sent you (see next chappie for more reading recommendations!)


	8. Myths About Professor Snape

Wow, you have all been wonderful with leaving me reviews! My thanks. I felt obligated to post this as soon as I could, being that you all left me such great notes!  
  
PROPHECY OF MERLIN REACHED 500 REVIEWS!!!! Thanks for all of your support and for some of you who recommended it to your friends! Sage kisses for all females and homosexual males!  
  
This Chapter and the Previous chapter are dedicated to LINDEN WINTER. My thoughts are with your girlfriend! Sage sends plenty of hugs and kisses on the cheek as well.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Myths About Professor Snape  
  
As Sage walked back into the room, Hermione was looking their way over the back of the couch, trying her absolute best to school her expression. In other words, it did not hide from either Sage or Severus that she had overheard at least part of their conversation.  
  
Sage tried to force an encouraging smile onto his face to hide his discomfort, but it was absolutely impossible for even him to school his expression after such a loathesome talk with his Uncle.  
  
Severus cleared his throat quite unceremoniously.  
  
"It is late," he said simply.  
  
Sage knew he was clearly fishing for what to say, but it sounded more dispassionate and removed to Hermione.  
  
"I do believe that sleep is in order. You should show Miss Granger to her rooms."  
  
Sage nodded, still finding his throat a little closed up.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and stood up from the couch to follow.  
  
With Professor Snape closely in tow, Sage stopped at a large wooden door and gestured to them.  
  
"Er, you'll be sleeping, er, sleeping in here. If you need anything, snap for a house elf or I'm three doors down on your left."  
  
"Well, goodnight," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, well, goodnight," he answered lamely. The with a slight glance to the side, he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, pulling back much sooner than he generally would have.  
  
She smiled at him, with his black locks drapsing well passed his cheek bones and his lopsided, uncomfortable smile.  
  
"Goodnight," he said again, still stumbling on his words.  
  
"'Nite."  
  
She watched his back as he retreated down the hall and past the Professor.  
  
Hermione nodded to the man, "Goodnight, Professor Snape."  
  
Raising an eyebrow slightly, one corner of his mouth just a bit raised in what might have been amusement, he said, "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

  
  
When Hermione awoke in the morning, the sun was just beginning to shine in her window. She turned over and pulled the navy microsuede coverlet against her cheeks. After a few moments, she sighed and threw off her coverings. She was much too excited to sleep. She wanted to see the house and surroundings in the daylight.  
  
Lightly, she walked down the steps, not wanting to wake anyone that was not already awake. She went in the direction that the Professor had come from with the tea the night before, hoping that was where the kitchen was.  
  
As she entered a massive room that was both a dining room and lounge, she noticed large glass doors which were open wide, letting the cool morning air in. Beside them, Professor Snape was standing, his gaze directed outside, a cup of tea or coffee held firmly in his hand.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said, not having moved.  
  
She smiled, wondering how he always knew things like that. It was as if he had an odd sixth sense.  
  
Joining him at the doors, she said, "Good morning, Professor."  
  
She looked out the window and frowned slightly.  
  
Sage was on the grass beyond the terrace, standing very still holding a large wooden bough that looked very much like one of those staffs you would see wizards in muggle fairy tales holding.  
  
Feeling more at ease with the Professor, she asked, "How is it that you always know what everyone is doing, Professor?"  
  
He turned sharply and stared at her, surprised at her daring. Although it was a valid question, he was a little hesitant to answer her. Not that he did not think that she could keep it to herself, but he was not the kind of man to share piece of himself. However, if Sage had already told her certain things about their ancestory then it was not divulging much of anything.  
  
"It is another sense, or extreme acuity of the five universal senses. Quite common given our bloodlines," he said, waiting to see if Sage had apprised her of anything.  
  
For a moment, her face was taken over by thought, but she turned to him in her general manner when she knew the answer and said, "The vampyric trait is often accompanied by acute senses and telepathic abilities, which are supposed to aide in, erm, hunting and seducing victims."  
  
She said this last bit a little more hesitantly.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger," he answered quietly, not bothering to look at her.  
  
It was clearly said as a bit of sarcastic humor, as he could not award or take off points away from Hogwarts and especially not while on holiday.  
  
"So that's why you always seem to know when someone is lying as well," she said, shaking her head slightly. Severus Snape was a much different man away from Hogwarts. Not a man you would want to cross, but not a hateful, spiteful git.  
  
"Not exactly, Miss Granger, that would be explained by an obscure branch of magic that I am rather practiced at. Aided, of course, by the telepathic abilites, but much different. I am a skilled occlumens and legilimens, wandlessly, which is why nobody notices when I am sifting."  
  
Suddenly, she burst out laughing.  
  
He stared at her, scornfully.  
  
Taking in his expression, she forced herself to stop laughing and explain. "Foolish wand-waving!" was all she was able to get out before she shook her head and giggled again.  
  
He scoffed and then chuckled as he took a nother sip from his tea, "I knew you were a know-it-all, Miss Granger, but I didn't think you memorized my every word."  
  
She shook her head at him. He had a very harsh sense of humor, but when he did not say his snide remarks in his deathly whisper, she could definitely tell it was humor.  
  
She focused her attention back on Sage, not wanting to ask Professor Snape what was going on. It was not hard to focus on him. For the first time in as long as she had known him, he was wearing what looked to be a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off, the Dark Mark showing on his pale arms. He did not need to hide it here, did not need to worry about what others would think or assume.  
  
Within a few minutes, she saw a large tremor go down his body, and he gritted his teeth with his eyes closed as they had been the entire time. She started forward, but found a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You shall not disturb him, Miss Granger, he would not approve."  
  
She turned a slightly furious gaze to him, "Sir?"  
  
The Professor nodded toward Sage, "He meditates every morning, and has for months, he is becoming much better at it. In the last two weeks or so, he has been able to force small pieces of visions while in a deep meditative state. While in this state, the visions pain him much less, but most often the visions pull him out of the state and then the vision will subside. When I first went to help him in the beginning, he said that he needed to learn how to work through them himself if he is to survive."  
  
He took a sip from his tea, which Hermione recognized as Chai from the fragrance coming from the cup.  
  
Hermione looked back to Sage and noticed that the tremor had ended and Sage was now making long, slow, combative movements with the staff.  
  
"What's he doing Professor?"  
  
"A very long time ago, Miss Granger, there were wizards who did not use wands for magic. They used wandless magic or for more complex magic, they used the aid of a staff. Generally the wood of a staff has a special meaning, just like wands, as does the stone at the top. These wizards also trained with the staff as a physical weapon, because when fighting it could be a useful tool to accompany magic. As an ancient art, what Sage is doing helps him to find his focus."  
  
Frowning in concentration yet again, she said, "Are these sorts of things, erm, normal?"  
  
He glared at her harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is your family seems to take part in these rather traditional and ancient things... Do most pureblooded families do these things as well?"  
  
Quirking an eyebrow and relaxing the glare, he answered, "Only certain ones."  
  
Ripping his attention from her, he walked out the doors.  
  
She looked back out there and saw that Sage was leaning on the staff watching them with a small, thin smile on his lips.  
  
"Good morning, Uncle, Hermione," he said. "Been standing there a long while?"  
  
"A few minutes," Severus answered, "How long have you been out here?"  
  
Sage pulled a watch out of his pocket, "No idea what time it is. Ahh, seven? Well, about two hours then."  
  
Severus nodded over another sip of tea.  
  
Sage's cheeks raised slightly and his eyebrow raised up slowly, giving him a very mischeivous look, "Have a go with me, Uncle?"  
  
Staring at Sage closeless, then turning to look at Hermione, the corners of his lips drew apart in thought, making his mouth look much like it did right before he said something nasty in class.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES:

Sorry for a little tiny cliffie! Altho not as bad as the last one. ;-)  
  
VD – you are almost always the first to review each chapter, lol. So dedicated. ;-) I am so glad that the chapter lived up to expectations and got you laughing so hard. That must mean it was funny because you are a harsh humor critic! And do it so well yourself! I can't wait for my shirt in the mail! Snape Sex Talk Merchandise, contact V.Darkshadow!  
  
Alicat – That was my favorite line as well, I think, although they were all pretty classic and embarassing! Great job on your fic!  
  
Dave – Sorry to bring back memories you would rather forget, lol. I hope that means that the talk was IC and appropriate, lol. I think you are one of few male readers, and perhaps the only one who reviews. Altho, I got a review from a Nick once, lol. My bf reads it from my PC, so he doesn't count as a reader, lol.  
  
SevHermioneSnape – Thanks for the remark about how busy I am and how I write the story for peops to read, but I also immensely enjoy it and it helps me to relax, so it's not entirely altruistic. It just means that becaues of all the stuff going on... I sometimes have typos etc, but I always try to post once a week! Glad you thought the talk was funny and embarassing for all parties. That is what I was going for. Wshat did you think of Snape and Hermione in this chappie?  
  
Misty – wow, you liked every line, lol! We will have to talk on MSN soon.I had to include that bit about head in there too, I thought it was funny and something snape would imply but not outright say that 'you'll be thinking with your dick and not with your brain.' It sounded a little more covert and Snapelike.  
  
Snivellus aka Heather Granger – WOW THAT IS A BIG COMPLIMENT! You never laugh when reading and the chapter made you laugh! That put a big smile on my face. ;-) head, lol.  
  
Wytil – LOL so true. I don't think there would be anything worse. Did Sage act like he was embarassed that she overheard? I would crawl under my bed too, but I thinkhe just flopped down on it headfirst with his clothes on damnind Severus. ;-)  
  
Diaphanous – The walking erection part was one of my favs and something that I laughed at when I wrote it as Sage's thoughts, but you know Sage is a bit of a sarcastic snape as well. ;-) Was it worth your sis thinking you are crazy, lol? I hope you liked the bit in this chapter too, even though it isn't funny, lol. It's hard to write H and Sev talking.  
  
Elena T – Well they had to look each other in the eye... What did you think? The manor is a bit extravagant, but it isn't really something to be helped as most of the stuff in there and around there would haveg been there for ages. Plus... when you have that much money you have ot find something to do with it, lol.  
  
Eline – Grins all around! I am so happy you liked it! Yes, snape trying to talk about sex and maintain his expression of seriousness and his dignity, lol, that was exactly what I was trying to get across. Great that you picked up on that! How is translating the fic coming? So they looked each other in the eyes, squirming and all... what did you think?  
  
SlytherinRomantic – LOL, I blushed when I was writing it, ROTF!!! I guess I totally hit the hilarious sex talk mark because everyone thinks it was funny. I am so relieved. Thanks for the note!!!


	9. Getting to Know Professor Snape

Chapter 9   
Getting to Know Professor Snape  
  
Sage's cheeks raised slightly and his eyebrow raised up slowly, giving him a very mischeivous look, "Have a go with me, Uncle?"  
  
Staring at Sage closely, then turning to look at Hermione, the corners of his lips drew apart in thought, making his mouth look much like it did right before he said something nasty in class.  
  
"If you have no problem with Miss Granger seeing you thoroughly pummeled," he jeered, nastily.  
  
Sage smiled lightly, "No, sir, no problem. If you can that is."  
  
Severus growled, "You know that I can."  
  
"In the past, but I've been practicing."  
  
Putting his hand out to the side Severus bellowed, "Accio staff."  
  
He grasped the staff effortlessly when it flew into his outstretched hand. After leaning it against the wall lightly, he took off the robe that he was shrouded in, untied the cuffs of his black shirt and rolled them up.  
  
Hermione felt as if she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. She was beginning to see Professor Snape, of all people, as a person. Once you got past the strictness and the traditionalism, he was a person, a very snarky person, but a person none the less.  
  
She constantly reminded herself to keep her mouth shut as they circled each other two handing their staffs...two Dark Marks staring back at her from their bare forearms. Here she was, a muggleborn witch, with two supposed Death Eaters. She would never have guessed.  
  
Sage was the first one to make a gutsy move, or the more impatient and imprudent. It was easily countered by Severus before he swept the staff down low and hit Sage's shin, sweeping his leg right out from under him.  
  
Sage looked up sheepishly from the flat of his back, "You've got me a little nervous."  
  
"I do, or Miss Granger does," Severus said snidely, offering Sage a hand up.  
  
"Both, I suppose."  
  
"Keep your stance lower and I won't be able to sweep you and be prepared to move quickly away. You can't just try to attack and then stand there to wait and see if it was successful."  
  
Sage growled and bent his knees more.  
  
Severus began his own onslaught when Sage adjusted his stance.  
  
It was very easy to notice that age was not necessarily a disadvantage, because the Professor was faster and smoother. The oversized wand, as Hermione was thinking of it, moved as effortlessly as if it were a piece of his body.  
  
Before long sweat was glistening on Sage's arms and on his flushed face. The Professor looked fine in the cool morning air, as if he wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
Finally, he said, "Breakfast is in order, I believe," lowering his staff.  
  
Sage leaned forward, smiling slightly, and rested his elbows on his knees, sucking in deep breaths. "Most, definitely. At least you didn't embarrass me too much."  
  
Hermione giggled slightly to herself, still enjoying her tea.  
  
The Professor laid his staff against the wall and said, "I was being as benevolent as possible."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sage responded, "I'll go clean up. Please continue your gift of benevolence to Hermione while I am gone."  
  
Severus shook his head in mock annoyance and gave Sage his best fake glare as his nephew walked by with a triumphant smirk on his glistening face.  
  
  
  
After breakfast had been well underway, Hermione was unable to control the confused look on her face that had been threatening to come out since they had started eating.  
  
Sage caught the glance and lifted his eyebrow, "Yes?"  
  
"How can you possibly eat that much and not be a bohemoth?" She asked.  
  
Shrugging slightly between a between bites of his jam slathered toast, Sage responded, "I'm still growing, or so I am constantly reminded."  
  
"Certainly not horizontally," she said with a giggle. "You've not an ounce of fat on you."  
  
"Nope, vertically," he answered lightly.  
  
A distinctly loud clearing of the throat came from the other end of the table and the sound of the word 'nope'.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle," he apologized, sheepishly.  
  
The tone of the room dropped considerably.  
  
Hermione gathered up all her reserve Gryffindor courage to restore the pleasant banter that had been going on before.  
  
"Well, perhaps you are growing vertically, but Professor Snape is not...The two of you have consumed such an amount of food that half as much would have long satisfied Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Sage looked up at her, his fork halted partway to his mouth.  
  
A fork clattered to the table from the Professor's position. He stared at her in utter disbelief, but he quickly forced himself to recover. It was no wonder why Sage favored her so much...her true personality was much shrouded in class.  
  
"Fast metabolism, Miss Granger, although I do believe that most muggles would label us as hypomanic. When one's day is 18 to 20 hours in length, breakfast is _much_ more welcomed."  
  
It was her turn to stare at the Professor. Was that funny? Had Professor Snape just been funny on purpose?  
  
He threw her a tight-lipped smirk that distinctly reminded her of Sage, but not she had to rearrange that all in her mind, because Sage had undoubtedly picked it up from his Uncle. A disturbing thought indeed. Sage's smirk would now remind her of Professor Snape...  
  
Sage chuckled softly at the blank expression on her face as she tried to disgest his Uncle's strange sense of humor.  
  
Directing his amused glace at his Uncle's face, he shook his head lightly.  
  
Catching his look, Severus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He smiled and raised one back.  
  
As this instigation, the Professor sat back slightly and looked to Hermione, who was still looking at him perplexedly.  
  
"I do believe your beloved Know-It-All has nothing to say - undoubtedly a first. Miss Granger speechless," he said, snidely.  
  
She turned to look at Sage, who looked extraordinarily amused, and then back at the Professor. When the Professor's face turned into the same triumphant smirk, she felt as if she had again entered another dimension. This was distinctly wrong, on so very many levels.  
  
"You're really scaring me, you know," she finally managed to say slowly.  
  
At this Sage burst out laughing, which earned him a stout scowl from his Uncle, who didn't look so amused.  
  
The Professor had just found himself reminded that he was sitting at the table with not one, but two Gryffindors. He made a quick sound of disgust and speared a piece of ham. What had possessed him to talk that way with Hermione Granger? Undoubtedly the two of them were having an effect on him, either that or they were spiking his tea, which was doubtful without him noticing. Strangely enough he was finding that he was tolerating Hermione's visit rather well, which was a sobering thought.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the delay all! I have been concentrated on writing my new fic "God of the Underworld," which is posted on I hope you all check it out and let me know what you think.  
  
In an effort to get this out faster, I will respond to everyone's reviews in the next chappie that I post. That will come much faster than this one did, I promise.  
  
Don't forget to review, because I don't want to get discouraged from writing this, lol, my other OC is much much easier to write. Sage is sooo complicated! I really have to concentrate to write Sage! ;-)  
  
You all are the best readers a girl could have! Let's try and get this story to 500 reviews like Prophecy of Merlin ;-)  
  
Thanks!


	10. Realities

Realities

The tour had been quite exhausting and breath-taking for Hermione, who had never been inside the estate of any pureblood, obviously. As they rounded the outside walkway of the atrium, she spied Professor Snape sitting at a glass table with a large tome leaned open against his legs. It must have been charmed not to go falling over, because she could not figure out how it could possibly be balanced. He did not seem to notice their approach at all from his demeanor, idly swirling a glass of red wine in his left hand.

"And how do you find the tour of the house?" he asked, not looking up at them.

Hermione nearly jumped. She had always been rather surprised by Snape's strange abilities, and that didn't change even though she knew now why he had them and even what they were called.

"Exhausting, Professor," she answered. "It's so big and so very elegant as well."

The man raised and eyebrow before looking up at them.

"And that is just the inside," Sage added, smiling slightly.

"A lot to take in, I suppose," the Professor added, "Wouldn't suggest any late night strolls if you cannot sleep. I do recall that my first bout of showing very strong magic was when I was no more than five years old. I got lost in one of the corridors in the lower levels and screamed for help for a good long time before I was finally able to magnify my voice."

A small chuckle escaped Sage, "I never got lost."

"Perhaps not that lost, but seven is a far cry older than five," the man said, referring to the fact that Sage had not come back there until he was older.

Hermione hadn't been able to find a suitable response. She simply couldn't imagine him as a child, and had a hard time fathoming that he would even speak of a time of weakness, even if he had been five at the time.

"At a loss for words again, Miss Granger?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts and chewed on her lip before she said, "It is just hard for me to imagine, sir."

Another eyebrow quirked in her direction, followed by a slight scowl.

"You do realize I am a normal person, Miss Granger. You'd better accustom yourself to the idea if you are going to around for awhile. We will, to be sure, spend far more time around each other than previously if you are going to continue to see my nephew. All this shock will at some point get tedious."

Hermione swatted Sage's arm as he tried to stiffle a chuckle.

"I realize you are a normal person, sir. It's just, you're...nevermind."

Sage hid a smile behind his hand a coughed, knowing that not finishing that sentence was going to lead to his Uncle finishing it.

"What, girl? Not yelling? Not sneering? Sitting out in the sun? Not hiding in the dungeon? Have a room with bay windows on the top floor? Not making potions all day long? Drinking wine? Reading? Being civil?"

He closed the book and gave her his full attention.

"I guess all of those things, sir. It's hard to think of any of your teachers as having normal lives and doing ordinary things. I'm just surprised. Not in a bad way."

"Sprout has grandchildren that she brings to the park and sees in Hogsmeade every weekend. The headmaster has six grandchildren and 2 great grandchildren. Flitwick enjoys playing an extraordinarily small violin..."

"Are you mocking me, Professor?" she asked, showing some Gryffindor bravery.

"Quite astute," was his reply.

"The snarkiness of his demeanor at school might be far more welcome after you've endured his sarcasm for a few days," Sage offered, squeezing her hand.

"Excuse me? Mind your mouth."

Hermione laughed. Sage smirked at the rather weak admonition.

"Gryffindors," the Professor lamented, shaking his head.

"You are very much not what Hermione expected, Uncle."

"I can see that, but thank you for making sure that I have mastered the obvious."

"I don't want to invade your privacy, sir," Hermione said, thinking of how the man had abandoned his reading.

The Professor stood up and placed his book on the table, before he looked down at her with a strange expression.

"Are you expecting me to suddenly get angry with your mere presense, Miss Granger. Because I assure you, I resigned myself to your coming and your impending invasion on my privacy before I allowed Sage to issue the invitation. In short, you simply being here does not particularly bother me. If you start to, I promise, you shall know."

Hermione was rather surprised with this sililoquy. Her eyes traveled to the glass of wine he was still swirling around in his hand and wondered if that put him in better spirits. It was simply such a contrast from Hogwarts. He was still abrasive, just not malicious.

"It is not the wine, you are simply far less annoying when you are not rule-breaking with Potter or waving your hand around or shouting out answers."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

8888

Severus looked at Sage, somewhat unwilling to deal with the fact that he was becoming an adult. There as a resolution around him that Severus was beginning to see. He was ready to go back and finish his Rite of Passage.

His position in the doorway was unobserved as Sage placed another pair of black trousers in his trunk. He would be leaving for a short stay with the Grangers and then back to Lyon Llyonyss.

"Almost ready?"

Sage turned around at the sound of the deep baritone voice and nodded, "Just about, Uncle."

It only took a few long strides for him to make it all the way into the room.

"I must admit to being a bit nervous," Sage added, turning his head towards his Uncle once more.

"About which," he responded simply.

"Both, sir."

Severus snorted and squeezed Sage's shoulder before he sat down on the edge of the bed next to the trunk. "You've cause to be nervous about going back for your Rite, I doubt it was popular for you to leave after two weeks, permission or not. You will get through it. Of that I am certain."

Sage shrugged, something Severus wasn't fond of him doing and he signified such by the loud clearing of his throat.

"Remember, Sage, everything worth doing is most often difficult."

"I know, sir."

As he cracked his neck to the side with a simple movement, he added, "What is it then?"

There was no way for him not to notice the immediate change in his nephew at this question. A loud sigh and a good bit of fidgeting ensued. The boy turned the same shirt around and around in his hands three times. Raising his eyebrow, Severus waited for his response.

The response did not come, instead Sage tossed the shirt in and then sat down on the bed next to him, looking down into the trunk. It was quite clear that the overwhelming spill of emotional awareness that had occurred in his nephew at the end of the previous year, trigger by that mirror, had still yet to subside or get controlled.

Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but Severus was simply not used to it and neither, apparently, was Sage.

Minutes of silence finally gave way.

"I am just used to having you there with me, Uncle Severus, I don't like it when you are not," Sage answered, bringing those blue eyes up out of the trunk.

He sighed, "You will be turning seventeen this November."

"Why should that matter," Sage retorted, obviously a bit put off by his reply.

A short glare stole all the venom out of the boy's face once more. "I suppose it does not...I would have hoped it would have brought some more independence."

"You are all I have left..."

His eyebrow went up, "You are all that I have left."

Sage scowled in frustration, "You will not miss my annoying presence."

"I did not say that and you should not assume it."

Those blue eyes turned a bit accusing as Sage turned his body more to face him. "You do not say otherwise, why should I not assume it?"

"Do not take that tone with me."

"I am almost seventeen, remember?"

Had he not been sitting next to the boy, he certainly would have smacked him, but as it were, his hand didn't bend that direction.

"I am still your uncle, seventeen, twenty, twenty-five, no matter."

Sage had noted the fact that he had lucked out on accord to their seating arrangement, Severus noticed.

"You should not assume it, because it is not true."

A frown took over Sage's face, "Then why don't you say so?"

"Have I ever?"

Sage growled, "Everything is changing, do you never give way to the change around you, sir? Can you not do so for my benefit..."

Another bout of silence filled the room.

How was Severus supposed to answer that? It had been so very long since he had been open about anything, since he had shown much of any emotion other than anger. However, he was not ridiculous enough not to see that he was expecting drastic changes in his nephew and that it was not necessarily unfair for there to be some changes expected of him as well.

He had never had those sort of moments or emotions with his own brother, and hadn't he regretted it when Jace was dead?

"It is not easy for me to give up my rights over you for you to do your Rite of Passage, but it was something that I must do and I accepted it. It does not mean that I do not care."

The look that was his response told him that perhaps that statement wasn't quite good enough, but was a start.

"I prefer having you with me as well. This will prove to be quite difficult. It was so the first time, even for two weeks. I have seen you everyday since you were a small boy. I only wish you could have had your father."

Severus couldn't help but think about how many times Jace had said 'I love you, Severus.' Enough times that Severus clearly knew now that his brother knew he was going to die. That knowledge would have been enough to change anybody. Severus had never answered him, he had always turned it into something to tease his brother about. It would have been better for Sage to have someone who was not like that.

"You have said that to me before, sir. I've already told you that I have never wished to trade you for him, no matter what our situation has been. I would have liked the opportunity to have known him, that is all. You've been like a father to me, I would not trade that."

Severus felt his own eyes get wide and then the subsequent frown that settled in as he thought about that statement. How many times had Albus told him to be a better uncle to the boy. Told him that was what Sage needed. It irked him that the Old Coot was right. Had he provided a better example, perhaps Sage would not have been so detached from life last year.

All that he could manage to push out was, "I am glad that you feel that way." And he scowled at himself. How was he supposed to say that there was nothing anymore that mattered to him in this world other than his nephew and it had been so for a long time. Sage had given him something other than revenge to live for, something other than the memory of people he had cared about at one time.

Sage was strangely silent, perhaps giving up on seeking whatever it was that he needed from him.

"I am proud of you," he added.

Those blue eyes staring at him didn't help matters any.

"I would gladly trade places with you. I have a reason to fight the battle that you are supposed to fight. I have been ready to die for it for some time."

"Will you promise me something, sir?"

"That depends upon what it is."

"I cannot afford to be thinking about what's going on in the real world while I am away. I cannot have that liability while I am trying to learn what I have to learn. Promise me that you will not put yourself in danger. I need to know that I will come back to you, or else I do not know how I will continue on with this. You are all that I have."

Severus stood up and paced a few steps, but given the prophecy he knew that it was ultimately more important that he be there for Sage than try any further to do anything on his own.

"All right, I promise you," he answered, coming to a stop in front of his nephew and looking down at him. "I will be waiting for you when you are done."

As he put his hand forward to pat the side of his nephew's head encouragingly, he got a much different response than the one he was expecting. Sage leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him. Reluctantly and foreignly, put his arm around Sage's shoulders.

"Thank you, Uncle. That makes this entire thing just that much easier, or at least less daunting."


	11. Magical Anomalies

-1Having seen a picture of the front door of the Granger's household, Sage was able to apparate to their front lawn. Apprehensive would have been an understatement if you were to describe him that way.

Nervously, he smoothed down his blue shirt and played with the knot of his black tie. He had prepared himself for this, really he had, and he was from a good, proper family. He shouldn't be nervous about what they'd think of him as he was perfectly prepared to be very respectful, but he was a bit out of sorts over the entire thing.

Drawing a deep breath, he pushed a stray wisp of hair behind his ear and then pulled on the knot to tighten the hold on his hair. Putting one foot resolutely in front of the other, he made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

He heard rapid footsteps inside and then the door swung open to reveal Hermione's smiling face, she looked exuberant as usual, curls framing her beaming face.

"Hullo there stranger," he said with a smile.

Just behind her he could see a woman walking towards the door.

Hermione was already holding the door open for him so he stepped in and wiped his shoes on the mat, which is what he assumed it was there for.

Mrs. Granger beamed at him as she came to stop next to Hermione, "And you must be Sage," she said congenially.

"Yes, ma'am, very nice to meet you Mrs. Granger," he replied pressing her hand warmly.

His heart sped up a few notches when he heard other footsteps coming down the stairs that he could not yet see.

"Well, dear, come on in, let me take your jacket."

Trying to keep his composure, Sage handed her his light black jacket and followed Hermione into what proved to be the sitting room. It was furnished with cushy tan couches surrounding a fireplace with a television mounted above it.

"Come and meet my dad," she said, leading him towards the landing of the staircase.

Mr. Granger was an average looking man with short, graying hair and closely trimmed beard. Of course, with very white teeth.

When he came to the bottom of the stairs, he smiled warmly and held out his hand.

"Scott Granger."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," he responded, "I'm Sage Snape."

The moment he touched Mr. Granger's hand, his eyes narrowed just the slightest. Now it was quite clear, he had shook it off when he felt it in Hermione's mother, but not that he felt it even more clearly in her father, he was perplexed.

Magic.

He felt Magic in them, and not just latent Magic or squid Magic, it was Magic like any normal wizard or witch.

"Well, well, nice to finally meet you as well," the man said, letting go and cutting off Sage's thoughts, "Hermione has told us loads about you. I hear that you are the nephew of one of the Professors at her school."

"Yes, sir, my Uncle is the potions Master."

Sage knew better than to say anything, but he was sure he wasn't mistaken.

"I understand he's rather a surly, stoical sort of fellow," the man said, gesturing for them to have a seat on the couch. "I believe Emily's gone to get some tea and biscuits."

Giving Hermione a look with a quirky smile, Sage sat down and leaned slightly against the arm rest of the couch.

"Yes, sir, a bit. Very high expectations and an unwillingness to deal with excuses or failure."

"Indeed," the man answered thoughtfully.

Hermione cut in, "Professor Snape was actually quite pleasant during my trip though, he a bit less rigid when he's away from the school, I think."

Tapping his hand idly on the armrest, Sage responded, "Hermione's quite right, he is very different outside of the school. For very good reasons."

"Hmmm, still gave you top notch marks, dear, so I suppose he has some sense."

"Oh dad!" She exclaimed, redness raising to her cheeks.

Hermione's mother returned at this moment to ease the embarrassment of the situation, placing a tray of biscuits on the table and tea service as well. As she methodically poured them cups and prepared them to each other their liking, Sage studied her movements.

It did not appear that she was unused to doing things the Muggle way, which would have given him more of a clue as to why he felt magic, even though he had no idea why they would want to hide that from Hermione. However, her movements were fluid and simple, not like something she had be used to doing with a wand.

It was a distinct curiosity that he'd have to reflect upon later.

"I did not ask where you luggage was, Sage," she said.

Smiling, he answered, "It's shrunk up and in my pocket."

"Oh, yes, I do remember Hermione doing those things. I should have thought about that…What do you take in your tea, dear?"

"Just cream, please."

Hermione reached over to take his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Mr. Granger watched him with keen blue eyes over his teacup, which Sage did not fail to notice. It was not a bad look, but it was an appraising look. Not curiosity, but appraisal, and those two were distinctly different.

"What sort of marks do you get, Sage?" Mr. Granger asked as if it were the most normal question in the world.

Hermione gasped and said, "Dad!" again, almost getting a whining tone to her voice with a pleading look.

"It's alright, Hermione," he said, waving it off, he was not affronted. "I usually get top marks, but this year has been difficult. I'm a different sort of wizard, I don't know if Hermione's told you, and my Magic can make me sick, which has happened a lot this year. I will do better next year or my Uncle will have my head."

Now that was honesty, but he wasn't afraid of being honest with her parents.

They finished tea speaking of more general things, for which Sage was quite grateful.

88888

After turning around in his bed for the twentieth time, Sage sat up and looked at the wall. It didn't seem he was going to be able to fall asleep, no matter how much he tried to focus and clear his mind.

Using a hand gesture to create some light, he looked at his watch, it was 1am. With a sigh, he got up and went to the door.

As he opened it, he listened for any sounds of wakefulness from the house. Finding none, he walked down the stairs as quietly as possible in his black lounge pants and green long-sleeved shirt. His hair was hanging down over his shoulders, as he didn't leave it tied when he slept.

Another gesture lit the hearth and he sat on the floor cross-legged in front of the sofa. Staring at the fire as it began burning away, he cleared his mind, breathing in the smell of wood and exhaling out his thoughts. His blue eyes became fixed onto the tendrils of flame, not blinking, not moving.

His fingertips, which had been pressed together in the druid circle, started to fade to his awareness. Pushing further into his own mind, the rise and fall of his chest followed, slowly leaking out of his consciousness.

He entered into the grass fields once more, his body sitting on the soft greenery. Closing his eyes to the calming, empty world of rolling fields, he attempted to take a nap and rest his body.

8888

Scott Granger had heard the sound of soft footfalls and knew that Hermione would not have hit those spots where the stairs were squeaky. Slowly, soundlessly, he made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

His daughters boyfriend was sitting on the floor, which he marked as strange being that the cough would have been more comfortable. The young man did not seem to be aware of his presence at all, which Scott also found strange given that the boy had clearly been able to feel him before.

Moving around to the loveseat, Scott looked down at Sage and his head pulled back slightly in surprise, although no sound came out of his mouth.

His eyes were glowing in the firelight, most unnaturally, and he did not believe it to be an illusion of the flames casting light around. He cleared his throat.

There was no response. Sage just kept staring at the fire.

"Sage," he finally said, leaning down closer to get a better look at the boy's face.

Sage's head snapped to the side to look at him, almost as if he had just become aware of what was going on around him. The strange glowing ceased immediately and Sage shook his head as if coming out of some strange sort of a dream.

"Sorry, sir, I was meditating, I hope you don't mind. I could not sleep. I often do not sleep."

Scott tilted his head to the side and said, "That's alright, I didn't mean to startle you. I could not much sleep either."

Silence ruled the room for a few moments as the both looked at the fire absently. Finally Scott decided that he had to speak up or he would not find sleep this entire visit.

"I know you could feel it."

The young man looked at him, a slight frown on his face, before he nodded affirmatively, "I did not wish to ask about it…"

Scott shook his head as if to say that he would rather it that way.

"This has never happened before, you see," he said," I admit, I must have underestimated you, even though Hermione told us you were a Magi. I had quite a hard time believing such a story, even given that I, too, am not what I seem, and I know what a Magi is as clearly as my daughter and my wife.."

"You are not a Muggle then," the boy stated obviously.

"You sensed my magic, you know I could not be, but it is what I must as of you now which is difficult. Surely you must have thought it strange for Hermione to be so powerful and be a Muggleborn?"

Sage shrugged, "I am not biased in such a way like most purebloods, sir."

It was Scott's turn to raise an eyebrow incredulously, "Even with that Mark on your arm, you understand I know what that is as well."

"Even so, sir," Sage said, looking down at the sleeves which he had rolled up. "It happened when I was an infant, not unlike Harry Potter getting his mark, even though I admit I know they are different, but the circumstances of them being unwelcome is the same," he commented.

"Back to what I must ask of you…You must wonder why Hermione thinks she is a Muggleborn?"

"Now, I do, sir."

Scott paced a few steps and then say down on the love seat, spreading his arms out on the back of it.

"During the first war, certain families that were targets went into hiding. Knowing that the threat might not be entirely gone, we remained, which was fortuitous. We seek to remain so. We would be as highly sought after as Sirius Black and the Prewitts by Voldemort and his rabble. I must ask you to keep this secret from Hermione, for her safety."

88888

Sage listened, trying not the let his judgment show on his face. He did not think it was fair for them to keep something like this from Hermione, and he also found it quite cowardly for them to hide like this.

Now they wanted him to be part and party to the deception, all because he was a Magi and he was the unfortunate one who could tell the difference.

To be continued…


End file.
